Yukino Agria
|-|Yukino Agria= |-|Yukino in X792= Summary Yukino Agria (ユキノ・アグリア) is a Celestial Spirit Mage and a member of the former strongest Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth. She is also the younger sister of Sorano. She once had a family consisting of her parents and an older sister, Sorano. Her parents were killed by an attack from a group of Zeref's followers and her sister was captured. Since that day, her goal is to stop Zeref in any possible way. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B Name: Yukino Agria Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 18 | 19 Classification: Human, Mage Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Gravity Manipulation (via Libra), Water Manipulation (via Pisces), Shapeshifting (Pisces' ability), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Comparable to Base Sting and Rogue) | At least Small City level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small City Class | At least Small City Class (Stronger than before) Durability: At least Small City level (Survived a casual hit from Kagura's sheathed Archenemy) | At least Small City level (Stronger than before) Stamina: High. Can effortlessly open two Celestial Spirit gates at once. Range: Hundreds of meters with Gravity Control and Water Attacks (of her summons). Standard Equipment: Keys of Libra, Pisces and Ophiuchus, Trident (Pisces weapon), Scales (Libra weapon) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Overconfident and emotionally fragile. Has no way to fight without her summons. Vulnerable to water (Pisces only). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Celestial Spirit Magic' (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Yukino uses Celestial Spirit Magic. At the moment, only five keys are known to be in her possession. She has obtained two gold keys to summon forth Pisces and Libra holds the thirteenth zodiac key of Ophiuchus. She is also able to easily open two gates at once, much to the surprise of the crowd, as seen during her battle against Kagura on the 2nd day of the Grand Magic Games. *'Multiple Summon:' She has the ability to summon multiple Celestial Spirits at the same time. Summoning Pisces *'Water Magic' (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): While in human form, Pisces use Water Magic as their primary source of combat. The mother employs this Magic as a Caster type, being able to create masses of water accompanying her motions when she kicks in order to increase the damage inflicted to the target via the blunt force of the liquid. On the other hand, the son uses it as a Holder Magic, wielding a trident to send waves focused around the weapon's tip against the opponent when he lunges at them. However, both can combine their Magic to create powerful beams of water. *'Flight:' While in fish form, Pisces can glide through the air and attack their opponents from above. Their main form of offense seems to consist of throwing themselves against the target at high speed, using their massive heads to inflict powerful blows. Such a rudimentary attack possesses enough force to raise large amounts of sand into the air when the fish's strikes connect with a sandy surface. The two separate beings are capable of synchronizing their assaults, moving in unison. *'Spearmanship:' Son Pisces has been shown handling his trident skillfully, landing quite a devastating water-imbued strike through its use. *'Immortality:' As a Celestial Spirit, Pisces cannot die, unless they are somehow forced to stay in the Human World for a long period of time. *'Shapeshifting:' They can change forms from two giant fish-like creatures to human-like female and male form. Summoning Libra *'Gravity Change' (重力変化 Jūryoku Henka): Libra uses this type of Gravity Magic which can alter either her target's gravity or her own. She is also able to change the body figure of anyone she wishes. *'Immortality:' As a Celestial Spirit, Libra cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Summoning Ophiuchus *'Immortality:' other abilities are unknown. Key: In X791 | In X792 Gallery Pisces summoned.png|'Summoning Pisces' Libra square.png|'Summoning Libra' Ophiuchus.png|'Summoning Ophiuchus' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Good Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Teenagers Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Celestial Spirit Mages Category:Tier 7